Sex on the Beach
by missred101
Summary: Dante, Vergil, and Nero have the day off and decide to spend the day at the beach. After a day of fun in the sun they decide to go out for a couple drinks. DxVxN Oneshot, Lemon, Yaoi. If you don't like then don't read! Original cover image by J-C-P on DA.


Note: I do not own Devil May Cry or any Characters.

Hello my readers! This is a Threesome fiction with Dante, Vergil, and Nero. This was really hard to write and I know its not my best work but please bare with me. I hit writers block ALOT on this and I tried really hard to make this as good as I could. I hope you enjoy.

ON WITH THE STORY

It was a hot, sunny day as Dante, Vergil, and Nero took a nice day off to go have fun in the sun. Dante was the one to come up with the idea of going to the beach while Nero thought it was a waste of time, and Vergil thought it was just downright stupid. But the two decided to go anyway in hopes that it might not be that bad. Not to mention that if they didn't go, Dante would just be a whiny bitch to annoy them into going anyway. So they figured they'd skip the 'annoyed beyond all belief' step and just go.

Another reason they decided to go was because…well…why miss the chance to see each other's gorgeous bodies. Although none of them wanted to admit it; they were all rather attracted to each other.

The three finally decided on a spot right in the center of the beach with a perfect view of the ocean. Vergil settled on his towel with a book, his eyes glued to the page. Dante couldn't help but speak up, "Oh C'mon Verge! Here we have the day off from cheap demon slaying, and all you do is read a book? That's so lame."

Vergil looked up and quirked a brow, "I'd rather be demon slaying than here," he returned his gaze to his page after giving Nero a 'Don't you agree?' look. Nero shrugged, "Although I do think killing demons is fun, at least it's a nice day."

Dante began rummaging through the bag he brought. He pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills. It was money that he stashed from Lady for special occasions, "C'mon kid. There's a lot more to life than just killing demons. I say we use this money to buy some of that life."

Nero gave a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about?" Dante smirked, "You'll see later tonight." The elder hunter gave a wink, "Now who's up for some volleyball? Y'know…unless you two are a couple of pussies." Vergil and Nero just smirked.

--

After a long day of competitive volleyball and Dante's smartass mouth, the three demon slayers decided to go to a local bar. It was Dante's treat so that there were no hard feelings. Even regardless of Vergil's athleticism, Nero couldn't quite pull his weight. That's why the whole day Dante kept hitting the ball to him.

They sat at the counter. When the bartender came up to them to ask what they were going to order Dante quickly spoke up, pulling out the money he showed the two earlier, "Three Sex on the Beaches!" The other two looked at him questionably. Dante shrugged, "Y'know…cuz were _at_the beach." Vergil pinched between his eyes and sighed. The bartender nodded before taking some of the money and walking away.

Once the three got their drinks you could easily tell what their personalities were; Dante just chugged it, Vergil drank it sip by sip, and Nero cautiously drank it due to the fact that he just turned twenty-one not too long ago. Dante waited until the other two were done before ordering another round.

--

It was beginning to get a little late as the three of them finished their fifth round of drinks. Vergil and Dante were still a little in tact but Nero was just over the line. The red clad twin just sat their laughing at Nero's slurred words. Over and over a certain phrase kept running through his mind; 'Drunken words are sober thoughts'.

Nero kept leaning against the twins, "You know…when yer hairs are like dat…you don't really like look twins." The twins looked at each other chuckling. Nero continued, "Oh well…you're both dead sexy anyway." Both their eyes went wide at that comment. Dante had a 'Damn right!' look on his face, "Well, I suppose we should get the kid outta here."

"I don't think we should go to a hotel just yet. Why don't we sit at the beach for a while? It's a nice night and I think that if Nero's going to vomit it might as well be outside." Dante nodded before the twins wrapped Nero's arms around their shoulders and dragged him out of the bar, the youngest still slurring and ranting about how good looking the twins were. It only took a couple steps before Nero snapped from their grasp and walked himself.

After they had sat down on the beach; Nero just zoned out while looking out at the sea. Dante and Vergil sat on either side of the boy and carefully watched him in the corner of their eyes. After a while Nero clapped his hands, "Bring me another Sex on the Beach!"

"Whoa, Whoa! I think you've had enough kid! Why don't you just go to bed?"

"Fuck that! I'm not gonna go to bed till' I get anuther!"

"Fine! If I get you 'anuther' will you shut the fuck up?" Nero nodded; Vergil sighed, and off Dante was to get Nero one last drink before having to drag his drunken ass back to the hotel to probably puke his guts out.

Even though it was the evening, Vergil found that it was still quite hot outside. He fanned himself slightly and let out another sigh, the sound going straight to Nero's groin. He looked over to see the other man with his head back and his eyes closed, a small bead of sweat slowly rolling down his chest.

Nero licked his lips as he continued staring at that one bead of sweat make its way down Vergil's fair-toned body. Past his chest, rolling over every curve of his chiseled abs, all the way to the waistband of Vergil's trunks, meeting the silver hairs of his nether regions.

Vergil looked over to Nero feeling like he was being watched. He realized that he was correct as he saw that the young man was staring at his crotch as if to be undressing him with his eyes, Nero's cheeks slightly flushed, "You know, Nero…" the young man quickly glanced up, Vergil leaned over so that his face was mere inches away from the others, "you really shouldn't stare. Only 'naughty' boys do that."

Nero gulped as he stared into Vergil's deep blue eyes. Nero's cheeks blushed further from embarrassment. Vergil smirked before reaching his hand behind Nero's head and pulling his lips to his. Nero's eyes widened for a second before closing them and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

The older devil forced his tongue into the other's mouth. Nero didn't fight back as Vergil continued to explore his mouth. Vergil's hands began to caress the other's thigh, causing the young man to moan into the kiss.

Vergil worked his hand all the way to Nero's crotch, moving in circular motions. He brought his hand away to lightly push Nero onto his back, breaking their passionate kiss. Now Vergil was lying on top of him as he slowly, yet roughly massaged his crotch.

Nero was losing it how Vergil expertly touched him. He kept involuntarily thrusting upwards along with arching his back and moaning. He also loved the look of lust on Vergil's face. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to see and hear him grunting, "Vergil…more!"

The other man smirked before bringing both of his hands to the waistband of Nero's trunks and pulling them down his legs slowly. Nero sat up and spread his legs wide as if inviting Vergil to take him. The blue devil caressed the other's inner thigh as his lips wrapped around his shaft. Nero bit his lip as his cheeks burned with pleasure.

Unknown to the two Dante had been watching the whole scene as he took small sips of the drink he was supposed to give Nero, unable to look away from the exotic sight. After he had finished the last sip of the alcohol, he threw the glass away slowly and walked over to the two. They were both still unaware of his presence.

Dante sat behind Nero and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Having a party? And you didn't even invite me? When did you two get so greedy?" Nero and Vergil's eyes quickly shot to where Dante was, the biggest smirk was on his face. Vergil pulled away and wiped Nero's pre cum from his lips, "Our apologies, brother. I guess you weren't in mind to be put on the guest list."

Nero looked at Vergil then at Dante, "I guess we _could_add ya right now," he turned his eyes to Vergil again, "right, Vergil?" Vergil nodded with a sexy smirk on his face before returning to his ministrations on Nero's cock, bobbing his head slowly at first then picking up his pace.

Dante chuckled at his brother and looked to the boy's almost crimson face as he moaned. Dante began to lightly nibble on Nero's earlobe as his left hand drifted over his chest and tweaked the other's nipple. Nero was arching his back and bucking his hips at the twins' ministrations, "Oh my God! Dante…Vergil."

Dante got up to remove his trunks. After kicking them away he sat on his knees behind Nero again, lifting him onto his lap, "Hey kid, ride me." Vergil pulled away from Nero's unfinished cock, "You should prepare him first, Dante. We need to treat this beautiful boy nicely," Vergil brushed some of Nero's hair from his flushed face before placing another kiss to his lips.

Dante growled, "I'm not sure if I can wait. I want to see that beautiful face screaming. But alright." Dante sucked on his fingers for a couple seconds before trailing them down Nero's spine and circling his entrance. He slowly inserted one of his saliva-slicked fingers.

Vergil pushed his tongue into Nero's mouth while he lazily stroked Nero's cock. It seemed to distract him from the intrusion of Dante's fingers. The twins were trying to be careful not to let the boy cum yet. Dante whispered to Nero to try not to, but it was getting hard for Nero. There were so many waves of pleasure washing over him in such little time.

After a thorough prep Dante quickly backed away from the young man a little and spread his legs. Nero pulled away from Vergil's lips to look over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sexy devil that was Dante. Some of his hair had covered his one eye while the one that was in Nero's sight had been clouded with lust. Nero looked down Dante's body to stare at his long, thick, leaking cock. The older man slowly brought his arm up and gave the boy a 'come here' notion with his finger.

The young boy gave a quick gulp before he obeyed and lifted himself over the other's cock. The whole time Vergil just pouted at how Dante was stealing his show. He just quirked a brow in amusement and watched as Dante's cock slowly disappeared into Nero's body. Vergil was finding it hard to control himself do to his own member weeping for release. He could clearly see a damp spot on the bulge of his trunks.

Vergil smirked as a light bulb went off in his head and he quickly stood up and took off his trunks. He took one step closer so that his cock was level with Nero's head. Nero didn't notice Vergil because he had his eyes shut and was last in the throes of passion as he bounced on Dante's cock. Vergil lightly gripped Nero's hair to get his attention.

The young man opened his eyes slightly only to be greeted by yet another large, leaking erection. He looked up to see Vergil glaring at him, a mischievous grin across his face. "Suck me, Nero. I want to see those beautiful lips wrapped around me." Nero eased his bouncing slightly as he grabbed Vergil's hips with both hands and kissed the head of the other's cock. He began swirling his tongue around, dipping his tongue into the slit from time to time.

Vergil gripped Nero's hair with both hands, moaning loudly. Nero looked up to Vergil's wanton face and found himself getting turned on even more if it was possible. He took the other's cock fully into his mouth and swallowed hard, causing Vergil to moan even louder.

Suddenly all three men found themselves in an overwhelming wave of pleasure as a chain reaction went off like a time bomb; Nero moaned loudly as Dante hit his sweet spot hard, which caused his muscles to clamp down on the red twin's cock, making Dante cry out in ecstasy. Nero's moans also caused a heavenly vibration over Vergil's arousal and he, too, groaned in satisfaction.

All these reactions caused the three men to cum violently in one loud, earth shaking climax. The twins pulled out of Nero panting heavily. Nero swallowed all of Vergil's essence before passing out and falling back into Dante's chest. Dante licked at Nero's neck before biting and sucking at one spot, hoping to forever leave a mark on the kid.

Vergil's knees buckled as he bent down, grabbed his trunks and re dressed himself. Dante laid Nero down gently before he got up and retrieved his garments as well. Together the twins re dressed Nero and Dante carried him back to the hotel that they were going to stay at for the night, both twins with a smirk across their faces. Tonight was a good night.

--

The next day Dante and Vergil were in their normal clothes as they packed to go back home. They heard a small groan and they looked to Nero. The boy's eyes fluttered as he sat up in his bed, still wearing nothing but his swim wear. Nero felt his forehead with his human hand. God, his head was killing him, "Ugh…my head!"

Dante chuckled, "Aw…what's wrong, kid? Got yourself a hangover?" Vergil looked towards Dante, "Don't be too hard on the boy. Just leave him be." Vergil turned his attention once again to packing. Dante just shrugged and returned to packing as well.

Nero began looking himself over feeling in slight pain. His ass, back and chest ached. What the hell happened last night? He couldn't remember anything beyond the bar. He shifted off the bed to go to the bathroom. A couple seconds later he stomped out of the restroom in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

Nero was pointing to the hickey Dante had left on him the night before. Both twins chuckled nervously and looked to the floor. Dante and Vergil zipped up their luggage as Dante wrapped his arm around Vergil's shoulder, both walking past Nero. Dante wrapped his other arm around Nero's shoulder and continued to walk towards the door, "Uh…well…y-you see, Nero. Last night…we…uh," Dante opened the door and shoved Vergil through it, un wrapping his arm from Nero and running through the door right behind Vergil and down the hall, "GOTTA GO!"

Nero stared at them dumbfounded as they dashed towards the elevator, leaving him there with millions of questions running through his head. It didn't take Nero long before he chased after them with a limp, leaving the room door wide open still wearing just his trunks, "You assholes! Get back here and confess what the fuck you did to me!"

End.

--

A/N: Well, that's it! please review! BTW sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
